


We're Still Good

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Language, Multi, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: The British Men of Letters make their first moves against the Winchesters using the one person who cares about them the most…you.





	We're Still Good

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for Hazel & Dreamer’s 1k/2k Sammy Says writing challenge on Tumblr. Congrats to both of these lovely talented writers and all their very well deserved followers. This quote is actually one of my favorite Sam quotes. I wanted to kind of keep the quote in its context and the story seemed to work better in my head than written. I’m not 100% happy with the finished version but I hope you do like it. Italicized words are flashbacks. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

   

    Slipping into the bunker through garage had been easy enough. It was a little after one am so you knew Sam was definitely asleep while Dean was probably too drunk to put up much of a fight. You took the gun and knife he’d given you making your way to find the Winchesters. Personally, you wanted to make Dean watch as you killed Sammy just to see the look of betrayal on his face. Or make Sammy watch as you made Dean relive every torture he’d known in hell. The possibilities were endless at this point it really depended on who you found first.

     Dean hadn’t been in his room so he was probably still drinking in the library, which gave you ample time to get to Sam and tie him up. The door opened quietly as you gazed upon Sammy’s sleeping form. You slipped the knife back into the sheath on your thigh and moved closer to the bed with your gun pointed at Sam. “Sam?” He murmured turning away from you and you laughed before delivering a hard kick to his kidneys jolting him awake and into the floor. “Glad you’re awake, Sammy.”

     Sammy bounced up quickly raising his arms in a defensive position before looking at you in awe, “Y/N?” Sam dropped his arms in confusion, “Where the hell have you been? We’ve been looking for you everywhere! It’s been weeks.” Sam moved toward you and you brought the gun up causing him to stop. “Y/N?”

     “Hiya Sammy! You are a sleeping beauty I have to say,” you quipped pulling a pair of handcuffs from your belt. “Put your arms behind your back Sam. We’re going to go play with big brother.”

     “Y/N what’s going on?” The look of panic in Sam’s eyes was rewarding. “Who did all that to you?”

     You look down gazing at the bruises and barely healed cuts that peek out from the black dress hanging on you and simply shrug as if it’s the last thing you are worried about. “Just shut up Sam and turn around or I’ll just shoot your kneecaps out and honestly I have something better in mind for you,” you tossed him the handcuffs and motioned for him to turn before aiming the gun at his knees, “And I should mention my patience runs a little thin these days.” Sam slowly turned fitting one around his wrist as you secured the other forcing him down the hall to the library. “Now Sam you need to be quiet because I don’t want to ruin Dean’s surprise.”

     Walking slowly into the library Dean came into view his back to you and Sam. A glass of whiskey in his hand and a book opened up before him. Fortune was simply smiling down on you and this would all be over soon. Kicking the back of Sam’s knees forcing him down with a grunt causing Dean to turn and then jump up watching you with your gun trained on his baby brother. His face looked absolutely delicious filled with betrayal, pain and hurt.

   “Y/N, Princess, what did they do to you?” Dean moved to approach you and you shook your head pressing the gun nozzle directly to the back of Sam’s head. “Okay, I’m not moving.”

    “You know I honestly couldn’t decide how I wanted to handle this but I’m so happy that it turns out this way,” you moved around Sam kicking his ribs to distract him as you approached Dean with glee. “Making you watch as I kill little Sammy is the perfect payback I need.”

   “Payback for what? Y/N what happened to you?”

   “For abandoning me, Winchester!” you screamed. “I know that I’m worthless but I was your friend. I..I lov.” You stop swallowing, “It doesn’t matter anymore Dean. You and Sam have had this coming and it’s time to pay the piper.”

   “You’re not making any sense sweetheart. Let’s just talk about this,” Dean’s hands are up in surrender and the feeling is intoxicating.

   “How do you want him to die Dean?” you asked turning back to find Sam standing holding up your handcuffs. “How?”

   “Put the gun down, Y/N!” Dean growls and you turn finding him pointing a gun at you. You pulled your knife out holding it out to Sam and keeping your gun pointed on Dean. You had to go and get cocky. “Come on Princess! Put down the gun and the knife and lets talk. We’ve been worried sick about you. Not even Crowley could find you.”

    You actually laughed at Dean and then threw your gun and knife down, “I’d rather do this the old fashion way anyway.” You drop sweeping Sam’s feet causing him to fall before throwing yourself at Dean. You’ve managed to knock Dean down and he lost his gun in the process as you unleash punches hitting your target as often as possible. Dean doesn’t strike back which angers you even more before you feel someone wrapping their arms around you tightly pulling you away as you try desperately to keep attacking Dean. “Let me go, Sam!”

   “I’m not Sam,” Cas’ deep timbre feels the room. He never mentioned that Castiel would be here as well. “Y/N I don’t know what’s happened but this isn’t you. Sam, Dean, and I do care about you. So please stop struggling.”

    “Let go of me, Feathers! None of you care about me! Don’t lie to me!” you’re seething with anger at the angel ruining your revenge.

    “I’m sorry,” Cas calls pressing his fingers to your forehead and suddenly everything is black.

_“They know where you are Y/N. They just don’t want you back.” Another lash from the whip makes you tense up but you refuse to give them the satisfaction of a noise. “Despite their claims that they are heroes they are not. Neither are you or any other hunter. You do more harm than good because it’s actually all about some petty revenge.”_

_“Fuck you Ketch!” you mumble weakly still feeling the bruises that adorn your jaw from the beatings yesterday, “ **We’re far from perfect, but we are still good.** ”_

_“Keep telling yourself that Y/N. Is that the little speech you and the Winchesters like to pep yourself up with?”_

_“What’s your obsession with the Winchesters? We were doing just fine without all of this, without you.”_

_“Did you forget how we helped save them?”_

_“They saved themselves. You found them on satellite when they were already well away from their captors. Let’s not over-exaggerate your importance.” You laugh before continuing, “But let’s be honest darling the real issues is that you think Sam and Dean stand between you and their mom. Don’t think I don’t see how you look at her.” Another crack of the whip against your back and you try harder to control your pain response as he hits you three more times in quick succession. Then because you learned from the Dean Winchester school of never shutting the hell up and leaving well enough alone, “Damn I guess that struck a nerve.”_

_Ketch is in front of you with his hand gripping your face tightly, “Fight all you want Y/N but by the time I’m finished with you you’ll kill the Winchesters all on your own.”_

_“I will never hurt them. They’re my family.”_

_“Yes and just so you know I see the way you look at the Winchesters and their pet angel. The very men you are in love with will die knowing that you were the one who killed them. There’s nothing more beautiful than that.”_

   “What the hell happened to her, Cas?” Dean demands as he follows Sam’s lead tying you to the chair in the dungeon.

   “Ketch,” Cas answers tightly. Castiel knows torture when he sees it and from the brief memories he could manage to see and the wounds and bruising covering your body it’s amazing at all that you are not dead. He removed what Ketch had implanted that made you seek out the Winchesters to harm them, but the pain from it would have to be done on her own. “She’s been tortured. I think that I’ve wiped most of his conditioning from her but I can’t be sure until she wakes.”

   “So what he conditioned her to kill us? I thought we were all on the same side?”

    “No,” you moan as you begin working yourself awake. “He killed Mick. They’re coming after all of us.”

    “Hey, Princess,” Dean knelt down so he could see you at eye level. “Hey still feel like killing us?”

   “I..I don’t think so Dean, but maybe leave me tied up for a bit. I’m not sure right now everything is so jumbled,” you groaned. “Sam?”

   “Yeah I’m right here Y/N,” Sam dropped next to his brother taking your hand into his as best he could to offer you some comfort.

   “I’m so sorry I kicked you this morning and all that. And I held a gun on both of you and oh god I could’ve killed you both,” you break down in sobs. “I’m sorry. Please don’t make me leave.”

    “Make you leave sweetheart we could never.” Dean reaches forward pushing some hair out of your face as he cups it gently letting his thumb swipe away the tears. “I don’t know what that limey put you through but he’s lying to you. Sam, Cas, and I have been worried sick about you.”

    “I returned from heaven to help locate you since I couldn’t sense your presence,” Cas interrupts. You smile at the angel so thankful that he showed up when he did. He seems to hear your thoughts and nods in confirmation.

    “What happened?” Sam asks wondering how the Men of Letters kidnapped you. “We knew you took off after the Dagon to see your friends for a bit and then nothing.”

    “They were here. Cas you might want to check for bugs and cameras because I came home early to surprise you guys and there were three men with Ketch just going through everything. I mean they were in our rooms just everything,” you’re trembling at the memory of finding Ketch in Dean’s room. “I caught Ketch in your room Dean and he slammed my head against the door knocking me out and then I woke up chained to a ceiling in nothing but my underwear.” All three of the men before you looked pissed. “But I need you to untie please because I think I’m going to have a panic attack if you don’t.”

   Dean glanced back at Cas for approval, “She should be fine. I’ll do a sweep of the bunker and see if I find anything.” Dean nods as Cas begins his search and then turns to Sam and they each take a side untying you from the chair. Both brothers eye you warily as you massage your wrists and refuse to look up at them.

   “Hey Princess,” Dean holds out his hand to you. “Let’s go get you settled in your room and I’ll make you that fancy smelling tea you like so much.”

   “You don’t have to do that Dean I just want to sleep.”

  “But I want to do this for you Princess,” you nod taking Dean’s hand standing up and look up into those sparkling green eyes of his that always make you feel safe. The fear in you that Ketch had almost won is palpable and you practically collapse into Dean breaking down into tears. Dean, Sam, and Cas have been the only family you’ve had for years and you could have lost it all. Dean wraps his arms around you placing a kiss on your forehead before you feel Sam behind you. Dean pulls back allowing Sam to take you into his arms picking you up like a bride. “Sammy’s going to make you comfortable and I’ll be there soon okay.”

    “Thank you both so much,” you breath out curling into Sam’s warm chest as he carries you to your room next to Dean’s own bedroom. Sam lies you down pulling the covers up over you and sits down next to you allowing you to cuddle into him with your head on his lap. He rubs soothing circles on your back, “I’m sorry Sam.”

   “It’s not your fault Y/N. We should’ve never trusted them, to begin with. I should have never trusted them,” you knew Sam would feel the most guilt over this and you didn’t blame him. If you had been in Sam’s shoes you probably would have made the same call. “I’m sorry he hurt you.”

   “Please don’t blame yourself. You, Dean, or Cas are not to blame for this it’s all on them,” you force yourself to sit up so you can make sure Sam is listening to you. The Winchesters have a terrible habit of carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders. “You know when Ketch tortured me I told him something you said. When you said it kind of stuck with me and some days I repeat it like a mantra to myself. He laughed but it helps.”

    Sam smiled pressing a kiss to my forehead and wrapped his arm around me, “What was it?”

    “It’s when you and I found Dean and Death ordered Dean to kill you. You told Dean ‘We are far from perfect, but we are still good’. You were right Sam. We are absolutely far from perfect but we do good. We are good,” you took a breath and Sam remained quiet until Dean returned. Dean handed you the tea and took to the spot opposite his brother effectively putting you in between the Winchesters. It felt safe, it felt like home.

   “I’m glad you’re safe now Y/N,” Sam finally broke the silence. “Dean and I both really care about you.” You see the looks Sam and Dean share wondering what it means, “We were so worried when we couldn’t find you. It won’t happen again. We won’t lose you again.”

   “Sammy’s right, Princess,” Dean agrees snuggling in and wrapping his arm around the front of you while Sam’s is around your back. “Not to mention you have an angel and the King of Hell looking out for you too. Those British dicks are done.”

    At that moment Cas walks into the room, “Y/N’s correct. The bunker had been bugged and monitored but everything is destroyed and I’ve locked us down for the time being.”

   “Thanks, Cas,” Dean offers looking up. “Join us?”

   “I don’t think,” Cas begins but you open your eyes and plead through prayer. It may be selfish but you just need your boys right now. All of them.

   “She needs to be reassured Cas,” Sam interrupts. “She needs all of us.” All three of the boys share a look similar to the one that Sam and Dean shared before but you’re too tired to question it.

    “I’d be glad to stay for a while,” Cas takes a seat at the end of the bed next to Dean and you stretch your hand out until he can reach it. Curled between the Winchesters and your angel is exactly where you want to be. You felt safe and this was your home. Ketch couldn’t take that from you. Snuggling in deeper between the three you allowed yourself to fall into slumber knowing you were where you needed to be, and for now that’s all that mattered.

      A deep roar of laughter jerked you awake as you sat up quickly. The room had gotten dark and you could still make out the shapes of three men around you but it was quiet, too quiet. “Do you really believe in such fairy tale nonsense?” Ketch’s voice took your breath away. “Allow me to illuminate the situation.”

       Suddenly bright lights snapped on all around the room and you brought your hands up to shield your face. As the light settled and your eyes adjusted you filled with dread at the sight before you. Your hands and arms were covered with sticky dried blood. Scrambling from the bed you pulled out of Dean’s arms, “Dean, what’s happening?” You looked up and screamed until you couldn’t anymore. Sam and Dean had fell against each other and Cas laid across the bed his head dangling over the side towards you. Their eyes open frozen in shock with slit throats and multiple wounds. Cas’ burnt wings falling across the bed cover Sam and Dean as if he had tried to shield them with his dying breath.

       “No!” you rushed forward checking for pulses or any sign of life. “Please boys. Please, you can’t leave me. I need you. I need all three of you.” Nothing worked and you kissed their cold lips trying to tell them how much they meant to you but knowing it made no difference.

      “Well this has been very entertaining I must say,” Ketch appeared then at the edge of the bed as you tried to hold your boys close to you.

     “Why did you kill them?” you demanded as tears burned your eyes and your lungs heaved with anger.

     “Me?” Ketch faked offended before he tossed a blood-drenched angel blade to the floor beside the bed. It clattered echoing before stopping, “I think you’ll find that I did nothing, my dear. You killed them yourself. I just sat back and watched.”

    “No, No I couldn’t have,” you swallowed trying to remember anything but drawing a blank besides falling asleep. “I was cured of your influence.”

    He stepped closer with a smile and when he moved to touch Cas you practically growled and he smirked pulling back his hand, “I’m afraid not my dear. You’ve killed the only men you’ve ever loved. Accept it and move on.”

   Anger filled you then and you leaped off the bed toward him but something yanked at your ankle jerking you back to the ground hard. Looking up the room swirled as if it was moving and faded until the harsh fluorescent lights revealed a small square room that faced a mirrored wall where Ketch looked in at you. Sitting up found that you were not, in fact, covered in blood and that you were cuffed by the ankle to the floor of the small room where you appeared to be some sort of human lab rat.

   “Ha!” you screeched in joy slowly standing ignoring the twinge of your beaten body. “I told you I didn’t kill them.”

    “Yes it was a test good for you, but we have time and as I promised you before you leave here you will bend to my will,” Ketch’s tone was flat and unamused but you counted it as a small victory.

    “Do your worst you dick!” you roared. “You can torture me until there is nothing left but I swear I will never be your puppet, Ketch!” You stalked to the mirror and slammed your fist on it and it slightly buckled filling you with a sense of accomplishment. With a smile you looked up clutching your hands into fists watching his expression, “I” *punch* “WILL” *punch* “NEVER” *punch* “HURT” *punch* “THEM!” *punch*. You stood back then looking at your work as the glass was sprinkled in a web of cracked glass. Your hands were swollen, bloody, and embedded with pieces of mirror and you felt better than you had since they had snatched you from Dean’s room. “Do your worst!” you snarled a final time as Ketch frowned turning from you and disappearing into the darkness of the room.

    Guards rushed into your room surrounding you forcing you into handcuffs and led you out of the room and down the hall where Ketch stood with an older woman who reminded you of that bitch Umbridge from Harry Potter, “So you believe this will work?” The woman wrinkled her nose in disgust as she looked you up and down before opening a small wooden box for Ketch.

   “Yes I think it will,” he pulls out a needle filled with some swirling red liquid. He turns to you, “This is a little something we kicked out from a witches curse. This liquid will make you completely obedient to me, unfortunately, the shelf life is only seventy-some hours before it will kill you, but that’s plenty of time. Once it works you won’t be able to fight me any longer and I’m afraid that means despite your defiance,” Ketch moves closer until you feel his hot breath in your face, “well it means that punch all the mirrors and scream all you wish but by the time your clock runs out your vision will be true. You Miss Y/L/N will have killed Sam and Dean Winchester as well as your angel friend Castiel.”

    “How convenient that you’ve left Mary off your little kill list, Ketch,” you snarl then look to the Umbridge wannabe. “I’d watch your attack dog, ma'am before you have to put him down too.”

    Ketch expression darkens as he thrusts the needle into your neck and it feels like liquid fire races through your veins causing you to scream. It fills every inch of your body and you fall to your knees in screams and pleas for mercy unable to try and keep calm. They only smile and laugh as you finally collapse onto the floor twitching as your whole body seems to seize up and then suddenly it stops and you swallow. Ketch is kneeling beside you, “Y/N I want you to stand up and tell me your full name.”

    You try to ignore him but despite your wish to fight him your body complies rolling with your handcuffed arms standing into a stiff posture reminiscent of a soldier. “My full name is Y/F/N Y/M/N Y/L/N.”

    “Very good,” Ketch compliments as he moves forward undoing the handcuffs handing them to a soldier. “Now Y/N, I want you to handcuff the soldier behind you and make him kneel before me.”

   Despite every bit of fight you put into it, you do as he says fighting the soldier until he’s cuffed on his knees before Ketch. You breathe heavily eyeing Ketch as he and Umbridge share a look. She nods stepping back as Ketch smiles, “Now Y/N I want you to kill that soldier.”

    “Sir, what? Why?” the soldier begins to panic as you nod to Ketch taking your hands positioning them to grip his head and without a thought twist his head quickly snapping his neck and allowing him to fall to the ground. A tear spills from your eyes but there is nothing that you can do now.

    “Great work Mr. Ketch!” the woman congratulates him. “I want the Winchester dilemma solved in forty-eight hours.”

    “Not to worry ma’am I’ve sent them the location of their next hunt with promises that Y/N will meet them there as back up. They’ll never suspect a thing until it’s too late.”

    “I expect a full report on all developments,” she demands before turning away. “And once the Winchesters are taken care of make sure she joins them, won’t you Mr. Ketch? That is if the spell doesn’t get her first.”

    Ketch smiles not unlike the Cheshire cat from Alice, “Yes ma’am it will happily be done.” The woman offers a curt nod and disappears behind a closed door leaving you with Ketch and another soldier. “Higgins please dispose of Clark’s body and have Winston prepare her a vehicle for travel.”

   The soldier nods in understanding before following his orders dragging the man you had killed moments ago way as Ketch watches you for any sign of a fight. However, you remain stoic with your mind racing screaming for your muscles to work against this poison. Ketch steps into your line of sight, “I’m sorry it has to be this way Y/N. If it’s any consolation you won’t have to live without your boys for long. Now follow me little lamb so we can send you off to slaughter.”

   Despite your brain screaming out for your boys with Sam’s voice in your head “You’re still good, you’re still good” and the tears streaming down your face you turn and follow him just like he knew you would.


End file.
